Holiday Cheers Part 3
by Matt TH
Summary: The third epic in the series, great mystery...
1. Quicknote

Quick note:  
Hello, I'm sure you are all waiting to see Holiday Cheers Part 3, but let me go over soe stuff first. Ahem this story takes palce around Halloween, and is comepletly pointless unless you read the first two. The series is owned by Me and Katey so it is copyrighted. Also I have made an arrangment to make 3 more parts to the Holiday Cheers series, but that is all I am willing to make, after that I will not be making anymore. Holiday Cheers part 4 is in production and will be done soon hopefully. You can look forward to seeing it in late December to early January. Part 5 will be a lot different then the first 4 and will introduce new aspects to the series. The series shold be wrapped up in about Late March, unless I work quicker than that, please not the series is copyrighted by me and Katey, and permissions belong to her so please don't spam my inbox with requests for the nexts parts, I already know what is going to happen in them so just be patient. Anyway this one shows a strange mystery. If you havn't read the first 2 then close this page and go read now, unless you are a plot spoiler!

Matt 


	2. Chapter 1

Holiday Cheers Part 3#  
Copyright Katy and Matt

/---By Chained Soul---\

Chapter I: A Higher Power

The dawn of a new day, but sometimes it isn't really that new. Sometimes it's just the same thing over and over, mabey just a sign that time repeats itself. Sometimes I wonder why bad things always seem to happen to me? Am I a spawn of evil, or bad luck? Or is it merely coinsidence? The Sky always seems to blue, even when it is reality a shade of gray. Mabey it is only blue in my eyes. I know who I am, but why am I here? I always seem to be asking myself question I can't seem to answer. I'm like that I guess, always asking and never recieving answers, but I'm always searching for something I can never find. Mabey the answers are all closer than I imagine, mabey I am so close to them I can't even notice it, or mabey I am the furthest away. The moon seems so full tonight. I'm always looking at the moon, it's such a pretty white rock up in the sky. It just seems to shine down on me whenever I'm feeling sad. Although many stories have been told of the moon's incredible power. It is said the moon holds power over the ocean and seas, and also nature itself. We as people can never truely comprehend the power of the moon, only those in touch with nature can see it's awsome might. I had seen it's power only months ago, when it turned Panda into a monster. If the moon can make a man walk on four legs as a wolf, what other awsome powers does it possess? Sometimes I like to think everything happens for a purpose, that there is some kind of higher power out there, or some force that pulls us all into one direction. I can't ever help but wonder how did that magical sphere come to be, and why does it hold so much power over the great white sea? The moon held so much power and yet we all hold none. The one true force out there that seems to always hold a power over me is always pulling me all about. Why did it choose these horrible things to happen to me? Then again everything does happen with reason, at least I like to think that. I looked up at the dark blue sky, and gazed at that magical orb once more, and thought: Could someone at this very moment be doing this exact same thing at this time? Wondering about the moon's power? Or mabey in fear of it? 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A New Beggining

"The moon..." Kelly thought, "The moon holds the key to my power, but also the key to my weakness", she added as she stared at a familair object in the night sky. "I have grown weak, and can not sustain my bodily existance on my own anymore. Hell soon my body will begin to disapear without it's lifeforce", Kelly thought again. "I must save myself from death", Kelly thought one more time. Just then a small rustle was heard by Kelly who turned ever so slightly to see what the comotion was about. "Keep quiet!" A young man hused two others. "We have to get rid of this body before anyone sees it", he added. The man wasn't to tall in fact you could say he was a step above being a midget. He wasn't dressed to nicely eithor, all he had on was a white t shirt and dark navy jeans. His hair was black but you couldn't see much of it for it was sticking out of his hat which he wore. His face was covered halfway with a small hankerchief trying to hide himself. Small freckles dotted his face and along with the tip of his nose. He was somewhat clean cut and apeared to be the kind that worked out a lot. The other two men were on the other side of a bag they were all carrying. The bag looked rather heavy and it was big and black. The other two men were both in black leather biking jackets. They were big and very muscular. They both had bandanas over their hair and they didn't look to friendly, or for that matter smell to friendly or nice, for Kelly could smell them from her distance. It was almost dawn, the sun was just rising over the horizen as if it had just woke up from it's long slumber. Kelly peered at the three who were carrying such a heavy bag. The short one instructed the others to throw it off the cliff, but heard a gunshot and dropped his half of the bag. He pulled out a gun and the other two followed his lead. Kelly watched with interest. She didn't know why but gun fights always seemed to excite her. She looked over to the otherside to see around 4 men with dark blue uniforms on. The uniforms had a strange patch on them that reflected the new daylight into her eyes. She winced, no dout in her mind they were cops and those were badges. Kelly watched with excitement. The police all had weapons drew and aiming for kill shots on the 3 men. The police had around two more officers step in to get further back up. Kelly saw this and became disapointed. She was hoping this would be a fair street fight and the would-be-hoods had a chance, but then saw that the police were outnumbering them so the battle would be pretty one sided. Kelly sighed with disapointment and decided she had to step in. Kelly stood up as the cape she wore flowed to the ground. She walked over slowly to the police, a strand of white hair from her head swaying from time to time. Her eyes were both a light shade of gray and her cape was white. One thing about Kelly is almost everything about her was white, her hair, her eyes, even her clothes. But the most magnificent thing of all was when she transformed. When she changed from human to wolf she had a beautiful white pelt that shined as white as the moon itself. Kelly was very proud of her white fur in her wolf form it was prized to her. The white fur had earned her the nickname: The White Wolf. Kelly really didn't care what people said about her though, for she really had no emotions the show pain or sorrow with. That was a defining figure about Kelly, no matter how she is fealing her facail expression is always the same. Kelly never smiled, cryed, or anything, she always kept a straight face no matter what. Some say it was because she was so evil on the inside she doesn't have compassion for anyone anymore. This was true, she would sell her soul in a second if she had the chance. Kelly walked closer the now frightened police who were urging her to back away. "Get back or we'll shoot!" An officer declared rather loudly. Kelly was not frightened. She simply walked closer and held out her hand. She sread her fingers as if she was going to pet an animal. Her hand had begun to glow and along with it the police officer did as well. She then focused her mind and used physcic powers to toss the officer into the others and they all fell off the cliff. Kelly lowered her hand then. The other three were in shock at what htey had just witnessed. The short one came up to Kelly and was somewhat excited. "Man that was awsome you should join us, thanks for the hep by the way!" He said rather jumpy. Kelly knew her place and it was not a sidekick to anyone. She didn't need nor want help from anyone but herself in this world. This was what had made her strong, not letting others in, shutting them all out, and never opening up. She fealt as though she was keeping her enimies in the dark, and she didn't ever want to turn on the lights. Kelly simply ignored the short man who was now putting his hand on her shoulder as some gesture of friendship. Kelly imedantly noticed this and her head darted in that direction. Suddenly her eyes glowed a dark red and a shockwave sent all three of the men flying off the cliff. Kelly's eyes had returned to normal and she fiddled with her cape trying to pull it back over her arms. Kelly walked slowly and ended up at the side of the cliff. Kelly peered over the side to see a small group meeting in front of an appartment. The sun was just barely over the trees in the distance now, so it was around 7:00 AM. Kelly watched as a yound male leaned in and kissed a young girl. Her face had turned red and his did as well. Love disgusted Kelly, but she knew who these people were. She knew they had tryed to have her killed, and she knew they would pay for what they did to her. "Enjoy yourselves now little humans. Sleep well tonight, for it will be the last peaceful sleep you will know..." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Stan's New Girl

Morning had come and I had awoke to an annoying rather loud buzzing of an alarm. I was always up by 7:00AM sharp and would get ready for school just as quickly. I was always in a hurry like that but I somehow always seemed to aprecaite the little things you think I would miss. Once Hamtaro brought me a beautiful white rose that he said reminded him of me. It was so magnificent in it's elagance and it seemed to be untouched by anyone even though I was holding it. I still have it in a vase and make sure it gets water everyday. I'm always aprecaitive for anything Hamtaro has to offer me. I guess I loved him more than anyone can imagine, of course it was hard not to. He was so adorable, and yet also so silly sometimes. He has his problems but he's well rounded and he always trys no matter how hard it may seem. I started getting ready for another day at school. I went the the Ham University downtown. Now New Hamshire was a peaceful city and no crime really occured that ever made headlines so it was pretty rare to find people being very protective there. None the less Hamtaro was always protective of me. No matter what I did I couldn't stop him, heck even part of me kind of enjoyed it. It made me feal like I was his, and he didn't want anyone to harm me. He is a wonderful boyfriend, and he is always caring. Even though New Hamshire was pretty safe you always wanted to take a bus downtown or a taxi. Downtown was where the hoods lived, and you never wanted to be alone around them. So if you absolutly must walk home from there, always have a friend with you. The hoods would jump anyone especaily if you had money. It doesn't matter who you are down there, if you got money you are asking to get jumped. Heck once they tried to jump me because I looked rich even though I'm not, was all in the clothes. I can still remember them talking to me, "Hey there pretty thing, you want to fork over some cash, or mabey something more?" He said with a grin. That was another thing about the hoods, you were a girl it don't matter how ugly you were you would get trouble from them. I had heard stories of girls who had gotten raped, beaten, and even killed by the hoods. The hoods were a violent group. If it wern't for Hamtaro coming in and getting them to back off then I wouldn't have gotten out as freely as I did. Hamtaro was a regular guy, but the hoods would never mess with him. He was built for fighting even though he didn't to much. Also his reputation from the Panda incident kept the hoods scared of him. Heck it don't matter who you are, you got a reputation and that will scare the hoods away like you have never seen. I've said this before but the others laghed at me, because I said reputation and not "Rep". I wasn't into all that street slang I was pretty proper. I went to my bathroom and washed up and get changed and ready for school. I had always got nice and tidy before I left my room. I was not the one to run around in my PJ's in morning, unless it was a special circumstance. I reached into my other pants pocket to make sure I had money to take the bus. Like I said I didn't like dealing with the hoods, they would rape any girl that came down there, big or small, ugly or pretty. Now I'm not saying I'm ugly, as a matter of fact I was very attractive. I had long blond hair and sometimes wore blue ribbons in my hair. Hamtaro liked my hair a lot, and always said so. He loved my hair so much, and I myself was very proud of it. I also had light blue eyes that I was proud of too. I also have really soft skin as Hamtaro tells me. He said I was flawless, but I wouldn't put myself that high. Still it was nice that he always had nice things to say about me. It seemed as he would have something new to say everyday. Well anyway I headed to the bus that took me to school. The bus ride was short and sounds of a child crying to his mother about some toy he wanted could be heard. I merely smiled at this. "I'm sorry, my child is just cranky is all", the mother said to me with a saddened voice. I smiled at her and said, "eet iz all right really, I don't mind at all." Another thing about me I had a French accent that was so sweet it would make you blush when you heard it. The mother smiled at me, more than likely suprised at my voice. I had a voice like an angel is what some told me. I didn't think so but they can always think what they want. The bus stopped at the school and I got off. The bus ride was uncoforidable but it was better than being on the streets where thehoods could get you. My classes had finnaly begun and I was as always paying close attention. The teacher was giving a lecture about chemistry, and how you arn't supposed to mix bleech with nemonia or it will make mustard gas. I then noticed Hamtaro looking at me. I cast my eyes over at him and he winked at me. I tryed my best not to turn red, but I did and held back a giggle. When class ended we all saw Stan outside waiting for us, but he was with someone. She was slender and had dark brown hair. She had brown eyes and a sweet looking smile. She had her arms around Stan so I figured something was up. "Who's your friend?" Hamtaro asked. Stan's face lit up as if he was waiting for him to ask that question. "This is Aireal, my girlfriend", Stan said rather proudly. Aireal giggled as Stan said this. "Aireal this is Hamtaro and his girlfriend Bijou", Stan said. Aireal bowed to Hamtaro and offered to shake my hand. I accepted her offer. "Pleased to meet you Bijou", she said to me. I smiled, for Stan was always the flirt and now he had a girl to call his own. "We'll see you guys later we got to hurry", Stan said. With that him and Aireal disapeared. Aireal walked sort of tomboyish. I could tell she was like one of the guys rather than the average girl. Before I could think about this anymore Hamtaro's arms went around me and turned me towards him. "You prettier everyday sweetheart", he said. Sweetheart?! He had called me his sweetheart, this made my heart race. His hand ran threw my hair and he pushed some out of my face. "I love you", he said so softly. "I love you too", I said softly as well. He then pulled me in and kissed me. Whenever I was with Hamtaro I fealt safe, and like the whole world didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Strange Occurences

It was a Saturday morning. The sun had already risen and I was still asleep. I work hard all week so I sleep in on Saturdays. I had dreams of past Christmases and Hamtaro. Some reason my dreams always seemed to reflect on old times. Christmas being one of them, even though Halloween was merely days away. Halloween wasn't my favorite Holiday. I really didn't care for all that candy, for I was always watching my figure. I always like to sleep in but today I was awoke by a noisy Penelope outside. Penelope Was Pashmina's little sister, who lived in the appartment next to me. Pashmina was mature and acted like everyone's big sister. She was such a kind hearted girl, who had an attachment to a pink scarf she always wore. Her little sister was an 8 year old girl who was always fooling around and making ruckus. Well sure enough she woke me up. Now like I said I'm very proper and don't like walking around in my PJ's. Well today was one of those few occasions where I decided to do something without getting into my usual morning ruitene. I sneaked out of my room still in my blue PJ's and snuck downstairs to Hamtaro's room. I peeked into the door to see he was still asleep. Hamtaro looked so adorable when he was asleep. I stood there not saying or doing anything for a while and got lost into his face. He had such a handsome face with possibly the perfect body to match. I then snapped out of my daze and slipped through the door. I quietly shut the door behind me as if trying to be a spy making little to no noise. I walked quietly up to the side of his bed. I gazed down at him, and he looked much better up close too. I then got up on the bed and put my hands on his chest and leaned over him. He didn't notice me so I was releaved. I pushed my hair back a little so it was not to hang down in front of me so much. I leaned in slowly and kissed him gently. He tasted wonderful, like a flavor that hasn't been discovered yet. He opened his eyes as I pulled from the kiss. He smiled at me and just gazed at me for a few minutes. He looked at me from head to toe breifly. He then returned to my eyes quickly hoping I didn't notice him. I didn't mind that he would check me out from time to time, it even flaughtered me. I knew he liked my body and he never had to ask to look at it, even though he always tried to be polite. "Up a little early arn't you?" Hamtaro said with a smirk on his face. My cheeks became flushed with red. Hamtaro simply smiled, I was sure he noticed then. "Well, yes I wanted to make your morning a good one", I said with a bigger blush. He smiled and blushed slightly himself. "You just did", he stated with a smirk. I smiled but then let him get up. He pulled his bedsheet up trying to tidy up a little. He wasn't really one hundred percent tidy all the time, but he kept clean and that is what mattered. He looked back at me after making his bed, even though he had made it quite lousily. He then walked up and put his arm around me and guided me out of the room. We headed to the small dining room that everyone went to have breakfast in. He sat me down in a stool at the breakfast nook, and smiled at me before walking off to turn on the T.V. Hamtaro then came and sat back down. The news was on and Hamtaro was eating a bacon and eggs breakfast. I myself had settled for some toast. The news was a weather report followed by stories of how gas prices were to darn high. I always said darn, for I tryed not to swear, for I was to proper for it. Hamtaro on the otherhand would curse a little, but he tried to watch his langauge around me. The news was boring and I had little to no interest in it, until a report came on about a strange murder that occured last night. This caught my eye for not much crime went on in New Hamshire as I said so it was big news. They said the victom had been stabbed several times, and strangely a bite had been taken out of them... 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Related Violence

A bite out of him!? That seemed so strange, who would take a bite out of someone they had just killed? This mystery puzzled me so much. Hamtaro looked over at me and saw that I was stressed. Hamtaro and me were strange like that, we could tell how the other was feeling right away. No matter what we couldn't hide much from each other. Well at least I couldn't, Hamtaro was another story. He could hide his emotinos half the time, but never all the time. Hamtaro was strong that way, not just physicly but mentally as well. Hamtaro was well rounded for survival. He can always see right through me, but I didn't mind most of the time, we never kept secrets from each other. I told him everything, and I mean everything. Once we got to talking to quite a deep extent and he told me about his first kiss, and how he was afraid of clowns when he was young, this made me laugh. I had told him about my crush on him from when he didn't notice I existed and about my being afraid of the dark, which I rarely told anyone. We were always learning something new about each other, there was always something. Hamtaro was such a wonderful person to talk to he was so interesting. He had so much adventure from his youth, and was always full of ideas. But Hamtaro never truely wanted to talk about himself, he always wanted to listen. He always wanted to hear about her. No matter what it was you could tell Hamtaro was listening he always made eye contact and always watched you. "Don't worry about it", Hamtaro said holding a paper in front of him. I looked over at him trying to read the paper. "Excusa moi?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant, I just wanted to hear him talk some more. "The murder, don't worry about it. Sure New Hamshire is a safe place, but you always got the freak shows out there who are just plain crazy", Hamtaro said. I figured he was right but still crimes always seemed to make me feal uneasy. I never understood why but they always did. I thought nothing of it then and ate my breakfast. Hamtaro then got up to go put his clothes on instead of walking around in his pajamas all day. I figured I should probably too but decided to wait another few minutes. Suddenly Panda had sat down next to me. Panda was a well built muscular guy, probably from all the wood work he did. Panda was taller than me, and slightly taller than Hamtaro, his hair was a deep black and he lierally looked sort of like a panda bear to us. He had dark green eyes and a friendly looking face, regardless of how tough he was. Panda owned a work shop only a few blocks away from the appartment, and he loved his job very much, but nothing more than Pashmina. Pashmina was Panda's one true love. They were head over heals for each other, and everyone knew it. Pashmina was a nice girl and Panda was a great guy and deserved everything he had, for he worked really hard. Panda had always seen himself as the appartment's handyman, which he sort of was, because he was always fixing things and was one of the only ones who could do handy work. Panda was a good person and was always kind hearted, until he got mad of course. It took a lot to make him mad but once you set him off, stand back and look out cause he is a loaded gun then. "Panda?" I found myself asking. Panda peered over at me. "Yes Bijou?" He asked with a normal tone. "You zink New Hamzhire iz a zafe city?" I asked. Panda shrugged and replied, "I'm not to sure, I mean I've lived here my whole life, and I thought it was pretty safe, but you can't take my opinion on it because I've never lived anywhere else." I sighed. "You don't think that, that weirdo on T.V. is a threat do you?" I asked fealing kind of stupid and childish. "Don't worry about it everywhere in the world has some kind of jackass that does something stupid, don't worry the police in this city are some of the best, his ass with be in jail soom", Panda said. That's the difference of Panda and Hamtaro. Hamtaro watched his langauge around me, but Panda watched his language around no one, he could cuss up a storm sometimes. Still I worried about that News Report. What a strange kind of killer... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Blood Stains

School, perhaps the only time I was happy to go there. Don't take that the wrong way though, I'm not dumb or anything, and I do real good in school. I always pull straight A's and mabey a B every once in a while. I would always sit diligently and take tests and complete homework in record time. I was really good acedemicly, and I was okay in gym class, but I wasn't no star athlete or anything, I'm not the type. The problem wasn't that I didn't do the homework or anything, I just got bored at school, and I was easily distracted whenever I looked at Hamtaro. He would just sit there doing nothing but paying close attention to the teacher, and I would just stare at him dreamily. He always seemed so sexy just sitting there with that bored look on his face. This always proved a problem for me, because I would always end up asking Sandy for what I missed as I was dazed. Sandy was smart, but no where near as smart as Maxwell. Maxwell was the smartest guy in possibly the whole school, he pulled straight A's like it was nothing, and he loved to read. Maxwell read all the time. Maxwell had a huge collection of books in his room, he never stopped his quest for knowledge. I could see him with one book one day and by the next day he would've read the whole thing and be reading a new book then. Books were like treasure to Maxwell, he loved them all, and also he remembered almost everything he read. Maxwell was nothing like anyone, he was so kind and modest. He never said anything bad about anyone, and always gave everyone a chance, regardless of reputation, or anything. Maxwell just wasn't shallow, he would befriend Attila the Hun if he could. Maxwell may have been a booknerd but he wasn't some short pasty guy as you may have imagined, furthest from it. Maxwell was tall and somewhat muscular, but not as muscular as Stan, who worked out a lot. Maxwell had a very friendly face too, something about him made you feal safer no matter where you were. Maxwell was so gentle as well, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess what I'm saying is Maxwell was nearly perfect. Well anyway I sat in class and I noticed Stan and Aireal passing notes back and forth, it was kind of funny how they seemed to be just like each other. They both made lame pick up lines on each other, they both laughed a lot at jokes they seemed to always keep secret, and they both weren't the average students. Aireal really was like one of the guys, she didn't act so girly all the time. She was very sarcastic too. She said that sarcasim was her body's natural deffence against stupid. She always made witty remarks and funny sayings. She was very funny and would take almost anything serious. When she did take anything serious it would be a very rare occasion. When she was being serious you didn't want to aproach her with the normal open minded kind of humerous aproach you normaly would. She was a confusing one that Aireal. Aireal was confusing but oh so sweet when she wanted to be. I peered over at Hamtaro again who was making some small talk with the girl next to him. She was blond and had a bright smile. Hamtaro was trying to hold back a laugh that was in his throat. The blond most have said something to make him laugh. I wanted to examine this more, but the teacher looked their way and they quickly stopped their side conversation. Hamtaro sat quietly and a bored expression on his face. The teacher was still giving the boring lecture he had been in the beggining. I wished the lecture would end but it just seemed to go on. I was still staring at Hamtaro with a small smile playing my lips. My eyes omited everything that wasn't him. Suddenly a scream had broken my daydream. I darted my head quickly to see what had happened. I shouldn't have looked because my mind couldn't comprehend what I saw. There lying on the ground was the teacher with someone in a dark black cape covering his body standing over him. The cape was so majestic it had to tears in it what-so-ever, not a thread out of place on it. I could hear screaming and frightened whimpers from all the other young adult classmates in the room. The cape that seemed to have no wearer was over the teacher on the ground and a ripping sound could be heard. Suddenly a few of the students raced up to the front of the class and the caped figured saw them. The figure jumped out the already broken window. I figured it must have jumped in through that window to begin with. I walked up to the front of the room slowly. The walk seemed to be like it was a walk down the line of death row. It was slow and made my heart race faster and fast, and faster yet. I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing and my heart thumping madly. I came closer to the teacher to see a bullet had peirced his head. A dark pool of red had been around his head as though trying to protect it. As if that wasn't enough I looked down to see on his shoulder, a bite had been taken out of him. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: A Mystery

School had the next few days off ever since the incident that had happened. It kept replaying in my head, over and over again. All I could think about was that cloaked figure kneeling over the body, Teeth shining in the light and blood outlining it's gums and gore dripping from it's would-be-face. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had seen someone killed before, but not like this. This was inhuman, who in the right mind would take a bite out of another person as if they were a simple vegatable? I couldn't grasp my mind around the idea. Why would someone want to bite another person's flesh off? I had been sitting in the breakfast nook downstairs near the main entrance to the appartment. The nook had a small bench that extended through the middle of the room. Four stools sat in front of the bench and one was occupied by me, another by Pashmina who was waiting on Panda who was making breakfast. Penelope and Cappy were sitting at a small table near the door which was set up for the kids, which they were. They were talking and giggling like little children do. I sat quietly just listening all that went on around me but not really hearing it. Only one thing caught my ear. "Police still investigate what is now being referred to as the, cannibal killer. After their most recent victom Mr. Jones a Proffesor at Ham University..." was all I heard from the television for panda had muted it. "I said did you want pancakes?" Panda said repeating himself, but I hadn't heard him the first time so it was like the first time he said it to me. "No merci, I am fine v'really" I said. I had comepletely forgoten how cute my little french accent sounded. One night and I can forget how my own voice sounds, but once I hear it I always admire how cute it is. Panda shrugged and picked up a fork and was feeding Pashmina in a joking manner and she was trying so hard not to laugh at him. Everything had seemed so twisted since two days ago when the incident occured at school. Just then I saw Hamtaro walk into the room and occupied the stool next to Pashmina, two stools away from me. "Hey Hamtaro, they were talking about that killing again", Pashmina said. Hamtaro grunted and responded, "One down many to follow." I had never known him to be that cruel to the deceased, but I'm sure he was just taking it hard, for he was so caring about others. Stan had popped into the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart and ran out muttering something about meeting Aireal. He was all dressed and everything, even his dark brown hair was combed. Stan wasn't known to be a morning person, but ever since he met Aireal he was up and about in time that rivaled that of even mine. He sure loved her, I couldn't help but feal happy for Stan. Stan was always so lazy, but when he did try he really tried so hard. He always tried but never seemed to get quite the results he was looking for. He deserved this, for how hard he worked. Hamtaro simply sat as Panda offered him pancakes which he denied. Hamtaro had the morning look for sure. His hair was somewhat messy and he was still in a night shirt and jeans he had worn the previous day. He looked over at me, and the first time that morning he smiled. He scaned me quickly, hoping I didn't notice he was checking me out. Not that I minded though. I was normaly pretty strict when it came to people being rude, but I would always allow him to bend my little rules. I enjoyed it when he was looking at me, it made me feal like he noticed me out of everyone else. I wasn't bad looking that bad eithor. I had on a white shirt with a dark blue jacket that wasn't zipped up. Along with that I had a dark blue matching skirt to go with the jacket. My hair was neat and tidy as it always was and I had my blue ribbons in it. Hamtaro was still in his night cloths so he must've felt bad that he didn't dress up to see me, as I did for him, but then again I really couldn't tell. He then excused himself for a moment and came back when in about ten minutes when he was dressed properly. He took another look at me and held his arms open. I could tell what he wanted, so I ran up and he embraced me. He held me tight and I did the same to him. I could smell his body spray from the close range I was at. "How's my sweetheart this morning", he asked. Sweetheart? He had called me his sweetheart, this made my face turn a shade of red. "I am fine merci", I said with a smile. He smiled back and a shine reflected from his bright teeth. He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear softly. "I love you", he said so quietly. I leaned in and kissed him. After we pulled away replied with, "I love you too." He smiled and then we were interupted by Panda. "Hamtaro there's a note for you in the mail, here" he said while handing him a letter. Hamtaro broke his hold with me and opened the letter. Hamtaro pulled out the peice of paper and his eyes got big. His pupils seemed to swell up as if they were dipped in water. "What Iz eet 'amtaro?" I asked. Hamtaro pushed the paper into his pocket and replied, "Nothing." Hamtaro turned and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the breakfast nook. Hamtaro muttered something about going out because he had errands to do. I think we were all worried that morning. My mind suddenly began to think about the incident at school again. How could someone do that to another person. Suddenly I snapped out of my daze as I saw Maxwell come into the kitchen. "Good morning Maxy!" Said a rather exstatic Sandy from the halls. Maxwell and Sandy had been dating for a while now, and Sandy wasn't bad looking with her short red hair. Maxwell bowed in greeting to her but then stated he had to leave. This wasn't normal for him, because he always sat down to talk to Sandy no matter how big a hurry he was in. Something weird was going on that morning something weird indeed... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: An Unexpected Turn

School had let in again, and the police said for the students to try and continue with their studies, even though they had no idea how hard it was. The police dealed with this kind of thing every day, the students did not. I myself had seen people die before, but not like this, not being shot down for no reason. I'd never even heard of a killer like that before, but the question was, why did he do it? Was it an act of revenge and hate? Or was it just for that rush you get when you know you have done something so terrible that no one should know. Sandy seemed to be affected slightly and a little shaken up by the incident last week. However Maxwell had been so busy lately doing God knows what, that he hadn't spent much time with her. My mind raced on thoughts of what Maxwell could be doing that was so important he would neglect Sandy. Sandy was the most important thing in Maxwell's life, he would talk to her all the time. He would sit and listen to her and compliment her constantly. Sandy liked this, for she never gets the chance to alk to anyone else except in school or on weekends. Maxwell seemed quite proud just to be around her. Maxwell always seemed that way, although Sandy seemed to be the same. There was just nothing in the world that could keep those two apart. This had to be something that just couldn't wait for Maxwell. I fealt a little awkward not saying anything, but it wasn't my place to speak this was definatly something Sandy had to do herself. I wouldn't step in unless Sandy asked me to, and that was for sure. Well the bus ride was long, but it wasn't so bad because Hamtaro had gotten up early to get on the bus with me. I remember he promised he would get up really early for me. This meant a lot to me for Hamtaro hated getting up early. If Hamtaro hated anything in the world it was getting up early. Hamtaro was always kind of lazy, but once he got going adventure never over looked him. In the morning he kind of reminded me of Snoozer. Snoozer slept so much he always had bed head. His hair was such a mess, and he was never properly dressed. He always wore some sweat pants along with a t-shirt that read: I'm dressed, you happy now? Snoozer was known not only for his sleep habits mind you. Snoozer was also known for being the smart ass. Snoozer would always make a crack that would make almost everyone laugh, everyone but Howdy that is who was always jealous. Howdy never made very good jokes, and they were always at the worst times. Snoozer how ever always made such sneaky underhanded cracks. You could never see one coming from Snoozer, he just layed them down quick. Snoozer was definatly the smart ass. He also had the biggest grin when he made his cracks. You could tell he just wants to laugh so hard, but he is holding it in. When you saw that grin it just screamed that you got served. Hamtaro had his arm around me in a sort of comfort to me. He knew I was a little shaken up about the whole thing that happened last week at school. I'm not normaly the girl in distress that just let's her guy take care of her, but with Hamtaro sometimes I can't help it. I just want to be with him, so I let him take care of me. He only gave the best to me, he was strange like that. Nothing was to good for me in his eyes. He also always knew what I wanted, I'd never ask though, I was to modest to do that. I knew I was pretty though, but I never said I was, but always liked compliments. I once wanted a triple daimond necklace, and I had watched it in the store for a week. I couldn't take it off my mind, but some how Hamtaro knew that I wanted it and sure enough some time later he had it in his hands. He offered it to me and I simply adored it. I hadn't taken it off since. Hamtaro was always thinking of me before himself. A few hours later we sat in school and I noticed that as class was in the first few open minutes Stan was chatting with Aireal, who was laughing uncontrolably at one of Stan's jokes. She then said something and headed out to the bathroom. The teacher came into the room and introduced himself as the replacement teacher. He began to talk about where he was from and such, I don't know I really wasn't paying attention, but I think he said he was from Chicago or something like that. He called attendance and when he called my name I jumped. "Bijou?" He asked with suprise that no one had answered. "Oui, that iz moi merci", I said. "You have a lovely accent", he said with a smile. I couldn't help but blush. I pushed my long blond hair out of my face and looked over at Hamtaro for a moment. Hamtaro was fooling around with his pen and had a glazed look in his eye. You could tell he really wished he wasn't there right now. I then realized Aireal hadn't come back yet. Suddenly I heard a loud scream, and the entire class must have heard it as well, for they all got up and rushed to the scene. There were two girls running out of the bathroom and screaming holding each other in comfort. Some of the boys hesitated, but Hamtaro and a group of others rushed in. I followed after then. I saw a look of shock on Hamtaro's face, and I looked down to see the horrid sight he had just saw. Stan ran into the bathroom and saw it as well. Hamtaro put his arms around me shielding my vision from the horrible sight. What I saw through the gaps in his arms was the sight of Stan putting hisarms around the dead body that lay in the middle of the room. The body was none other than that of Aireal's and on her neck was a bite mark... 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Hamtaro's Thoughts

We had just left the bathroom that had held a nightmare. We waited as the police had shown up and drawn a police line around the incident. I had been in shock, but mostly I fealt bad for Stan. Aireal was his whole world recently. It was hard to think a girl who had just moved here less than three weeks ago, had been killed. Hamtaro had his arms around me holding me tight. I could only imagine how hard this must have been, for him and Stan were good friends. Hamtaro held me so close I could feal his heart beating, and it was definatly beating out of time. I watched as a group of people raced to the scene, with the police holding them back. Just then a small group came out of the large group. It looked like a small group of fish that were straying from the school. The group turned out to be the others at the appartment. Penelope ran up and hugged Pashmina. Pashmina grabbed her and picked her up in the air. Penelope giggled the small giggle that was that of a little girl's. Panda came around the crowd and he held his arms open and Pashmina embraced him. Panda held her for a short time and looked over at us. He put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed Cappy's hand. Cappy is Panda's younger brother as always. Cappy had been wearing his standard green hat. This is what earned him the nickname Cappy. He was such a small child. Panda held his arms out and I hugged him shortly. He released me and Hamtaro put his arm back around me. Panda put his arm back around Pashmina. He then let Cappy go off and play with Penelope. I then saw behind him Pepper ran off and hugged Oxnard and was smothering him with kisses. "I'm sorry this happened Bijou", Panda said. "Me too", Hamtaro answered for me. "I hope Stan will be ok", Hamtaro said. "Stan will be heart broken", Pashmina said with a frown. "Tell him Pashy sends love ok?" Pashmina asked. "Of course", Hamtaro responded. About two hours later we were finnaly back at the appartment. Stan hadn't left his room and had the door locked. I noticed Sandy was sitting alone at the small breakfast nook at the end of the hall. I figured Maxwell would be no where to be seen. I was wrong though. I walked down the hall and bumped right into Maxwell. "Er... Sorry Bijou, I have to be going..." He said very nervously. "Going? V'where could jou be going at a time like theez?" I asked. "It's not important really", Maxwell said. I began to get angry and protest. "Stan's girlfriend just died, can't jou stay to comfort heem at least?" I asked. "I'm really sorry Bijou", he said in deffence, and with that forced his way around me and out the door. "So am I", I said in an angered tone. Something was wrong with Maxwell, and I knew it. I didn't know if Sandy did though so I figured I had to ask Hamtaro about it before I told Sandy. Sandy was a close friend to him, and her brother's girlfriend had just died, and I didn't want to worry her more. How can you tell someone there is something wrong with their boyfriend, while their brother is in so much pain. I could only imagine how it must be to lose someone you love so much. I went into Hamtaro's room and to my suprise he was packing things up. "Tidying up?" I asked. "No, I'm packing", Hamtaro replied. My heart began to race. "V'why are jou packing up 'amtaro?" I asked. "I'm getting the hell out of here", he said simply. "V'what v'whY!?" I asked shocked. "Bijou, it's going to be us next, first the teacher, now Stan's girlfriend, they won't stop until we're all dead", Hamtaro said. "I know eet iz scary 'amtaro but v'we have to hold strong and..." I said but was cut off. "Look Bijou I want you to come with me, but if you don't please, don't let me stop you from staying here and dieing." Hamtaro said quickly. "I want to live Bijou", he added. "I do too, but v'we have to stay togethzer or v'we v'will never make eet", I said. "Say what you will I want to live so I'm leaving, I want you to live and the others too", he said. "V'which iz exactly v'why v'we should stay!" I yelled. "V'we can't spend forever running, they will find us, v'we have to stop this now. We can figure out who iz doing thiz and v'we can stop them, but v'we have to hold together", I said strongly. Hamtaro looked down and then back up at me. "Your right Bijou, we can figure this out", Hamtaro said. He put his hand on the side of my face and pushed some of my hair back, and stood rubbing my cheek softly. He then pulled me in and kissed me slowly. He then grasped me into a hug that seemed to last forever. I too was holding onto him scared. "Also", I added. "Something iz up with Maxwell, v'we have to check it out." I said. "Mabey..." Hamtaro started. "The two problems are related?" He asked quietly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was accusing Maxwell of being a killer!? Maxwell couldn't hurt a soul, or could he? 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X: A Trail of Clues

Hamtaro and I had decided to tag Maxwell. I don't like the idea of spying, but Hamtaro did have a point. Maxwell was acting strange and he could be up to something. We followed him to the library. "See he iz going to a library, he al'vways does zere is nothzing strange about zat", I said in protest to the entire idea. "Just stay quiet ok?" Hamtaro asked politely. He was always polite to me no matter what. He didn't care about the situation, only the best for me in his mind. I always fealt he was spoiling me, but part of me liked the attention. I was always grateful none-the-less. We followed Maxwell into the library and saw he was on a computer. We couldn't get a closer view however, because the computer had faced a wall. Maxwell sat on the computer for about twenty minutes and then he grabbed his books quickly and fled the building. We then noticed he left in such a hurry that he had forgot to turn off the computer. Hamtaro and I without hesitation or even confront quickly ran over to the computer. I sat down at the chair and turned the screen saver off. "Ok let me see", I said. I clicked on the history to find it was gone. "Damn it, he deleted the history, check for temporary internet files", Hamtaro said. I went the the temporary internet folder to find it too was empty. "Nothzing", I said. "Shit, my apoligies for the language, check the cookies", Hamtaro said. He always apoligized when he used harsh swears around me, I never swore myself, but it was nice to know he watched his language around me. I checked the cookie folder and it too was empty. "Eet iz empty 'amtaro", I said with a frown. "Wait, check the trash can", Hamtaro said. I did as he said and opened up the trash can. Then I noticed a few cookie files layed there. I opened them and got their web addresses and opened up the sites they held. "What the hell?" Hamtaro asked. I looked at the pages and saw they were all about the recent murders. Some were sites keeping people posted with information, and some were news article sites. One was even America's most wanted. "Well it seems Maxwell has a strange obsession with the recent murders..." Hamtaro said. "Now 'amtaro zere has to be a reasonable explantion for zis", I said. "Mabey, but let's tag him." Hamtaro said. We both got up and followed him more. He had just walked out so we had just caught him before he went out of sight. Maxwell stopped at a bus stop and got out his cellphone. We both had hid and waited to hear the conversation that Maxwell was going to have. Hamtaro's breathing was so still, you couldn't even notice he was there unless you turned around and saw him. He was waiting eagerly just like me. Maxwell flipped open his cellphone and punched in some random numbers. He then put the phone up to his ear to have a conversation. He waited a few seconds for his phone to connect then began to speak. "Hello, Ryan? Yeah this is Maxy", he said. Ryan? I thought, I didn't know any Ryan, and I don't think Hamtaro did eithor. We decided to keep listening to understand more. "Of course, none of them suspect a thing, although it is hard to keep these murders down in this peaceful city", Maxwell said. "Yes I'm trying to get them ok? I need more time, I need to figure out who is next", Maxwell said. Who is next!? Maxwell is the killer, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maxwell, one of the most honest people I know, one of the most trustworthy people I know next to Hamtaro. How could he kill anyone? I couldn't believe it. Maxwell said his good byes and hung up the phone and got on a bus. "So looks like Maxwell, is more involved than we thought", Hamtaro said. "Eet v'would apear so", I said quietly. I wasn't in the mood for glaoting and such, and I think Hamtaro noticed this, for he didn't even acknowledge his victory in being right. Hamtaro put his arms around me and embraced me for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: A Day Out

Life, and death. The boundaries between them seemed so thin. Hamtaro and I decided that instead of confronting Maxwell, we would catch him in his next act. When that was to happen was beyond us though. We just had to sit and wait. Hamtaro and I had volunteered to watch after Penelope and Cappy for the day. We took them to the park where they could get some fresh air. We sat on the cold bench in the park watching the kids play and frolic. Hamtaro looked over at me and smiled. I was happy to see him smile again, for he had been so worried lately. He put his arm around me and swayed me back and forth. I then rested my head on his shoulder. It was cold out but he was warm. The kids ran around the park playing tag as I sat. Their laughs and giggles could be heard through out half the park. I wondered what it was like to be that young, to not have a care in the world, or to worry about what Maxwell would do next. Suddenly I began to think about Maxwell again. Maxwell was in so deep now, I fealt like a traitor. Even though Hamtaro had ensured me if Maxwell was involved, we couldn't hide it. He needed help and we had to make sure he got it, but we both agreed not to tell the others, for it would worry them all to much. Hamtaro was lightly stroking my face and I had fealt so relaxed with him there. Maxwell and everything just seemed to fade away little by little, until it was just me and him. It was hard to believe we were still very young, for we looked like we had been in love for years. We would have been together a year next Christmas, which was only 2 months away. Hamtaro's hands were bigger than mine, but still gentle. It was the perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it, almost, for Penelope and Cappy were heard giggling. I opened my eyes to see them staring at Hamtaro and I. "Hehe, Bijou, and Hamtaro sitting in a tree!" Cappy exclaimed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Penelope added. More than that, I thought in my head, and laughed inside. I'm normaly not a dirty person so don't judge me that way, but sometimes I like to have a little laugh myself too. "All right, go play you two, me and Bijou need some time alone", Hamtaro said. "Ooooookay!" Penelope said while giggling. She getting older, but still not interested in boys yet. Penelope was only in third grade, but she was advanced so she got skipped ahead of first grade, and was now in third grade. Cappy was eight, but Penelope was only seven. She was an adorable little girl though, she had long light brown hair, just like her sister Pashmina. She had a slightly plump face, she wasn't for or anything though, she looked adorable. Cappy had hair as black as night, it was long and slightly curled at the ends, kind of a stoner look. You never saw Cappy's hair though he always wore a hat. Cappy had eyes that were so blue, they matched the sea itself. Cappy and Penelope walked off and me and Hamtaro were alone again. Suddenly my eyes rested on Maxwell out in the distance talking to Sandy. Hamtaro nudged me trying to get me to look in case I wasn't, which I was. Maxwell said some things to Sandy and hugged her. He then set off. Hamtaro and I quickly got up and ran over to Sandy. "Where's Maxwell going?" Hamtaro asked. "I don't know he said something about downtown", Sandy said and Hamtaro replied quickly. "Watch after Penelope and Cappy we'll be right back", Hamtaro said. "Wait where are you-" But that was all she could get out for we were in a hurry and left quickly. We began to give Maxwell chase. Maxwell seemed to be cautious about where he was heading, but we followed and stayed in the shadows. Finnaly Maxwell stopped and went into an old abandoned factory. We both came up to the front. The factory had been long forgotten, and signs of gangs were written on it. Remember how I metioned those hoods earlier? Well they were staring at us, but I fealt safer with Hamtaro there. You could see them whisper comments to one another, I managed to hear "She's hot", and "I want her", from them. We took a step into the factory when Hamtaro held out his hand to stop me. "Bijou, I want you to go home and get the otehrs", Hamtaro said. "I v'won't let jou go in zere by jourself and get hurt!" I protested. "God damn it Bijou listen to me!" He yelled. I stood still waiting for his comments. "Listen if Maxwell is as dangerous as we think I want the others to be around so it's safer, I can't risk you going in there", Hamtaro said. "But v'what eef... Jou don't make eet in zere?" I asked scared. Hamtaro looked into my eyes and smiled. "You look so beautiful", he said. He pulled me in and held me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him tight, not wanting him to go. He eventually pulled back and stared me in the eyes. "If I don't come back, I want you to be happy ok?" He said. "But 'amtaro..." I said, but he didn't give me time to disagree and sent me off. I looked back at him and he gave me a signal to leave. I did as told and started to turn away. "Wait", He said, and handed me something and pushed me off. I walked a few steps them looked into my hand. There layed a pocket knife. I don't know what I needed this for, but I figured it was to protect me from the hoods. I didn't know if I had it in me to hurt anyone though. Just then a group of hoods came out of the alleys. "Well hello, little lady", one said. "Looking for a good time?" Asked another. "No, I am not, zank jou, my boyfriend zent me to go speak with his friends", I said calmly as I could. At that point I was trying to muster up all the courage I could. One of the hoods smiled. "Well looks like we got a french girl here", as he said that the others began to smile and some laughed. He tryed to put his hand on my face but I hit it away. "Bitch you don't know what your dealing with", he said and then tryed to grab me, but then something inside me just broke. Then he started to make coughing sounds, and his eyes got really large. He then dropped dead. "You crazy bitch you killed him!" One of the others said and they all began to run off. I looked down at the blade to see it was stained with the Hood's blood. I didn't think I had it in me to kill anyone, but apparently I did... 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: The Confession of a Killer

Hamtaro stood there with a face of determination. He knew that if he entered that factory he could prove that one of his own friends is a killer, but if he didn't so many countless others would die for his arrogence. "Fuck it", Hamtaro said, and with that he ran into the building. He ran and ended up downstairs in an old boiler room. The room was old and dark, and Hamtaro turned on the light which revealed many rusty boilers. This was it, this was the moment of truth. He peered around to see directly ahead of him was Maxwell with his back turned to Hamtaro. Hamtaro pulled out his gun and aimed it carefully at Maxwell. "Freeze!" Hamtaro yelled. The yell had startled Maxwell, and he fumbled but managed to get out his gun as well. He pivoted and aimed the gun directly at Hamtaro. A gun, he was the killer! "I knew it!" Hamtaro shouted. "Hamtaro what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked. Hamtaro gave him a scowl and replied, "watching you plan your next act I suppose." Maxwell looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Maxwell asked. Hamtaro knew he was fooling around and playing dumb. "Don't play stupid with me, I know you did this!" Hamtaro yelled. Maxwell continued to look puzzled. "Look Hamtaro, let's both calm down and lower our guns", Maxwell said calmly. "Oh yeah, that's exactly what you want me to do, so you can kill me next?" Hamtaro said accusingly. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Maxwell finnaly yelled. "Don't play retard with me, I know your the one who killed our teacher and Aireal!" Hamtaro exclaimed. Maxwell looked shocked. Hamtaro knew he could act, but damn he could sure act well, but soemthing was amiss. Maxwell was shaking and even nervous and sweat falling down his face, Hamtaro knew something was wrong. "Hamtaro I-" Maxwell began to say, but was cut off when the lights went out. Hamtaro looked left and right hoping for some new light to shine. Just then a red boiler light went on making a very dim glow. The glow was just enough to see on the floor lyed a knocked out Maxwell. "Maxwell?" Hamtaro asked. Hamtaro was greeted by silence. "Wait if Maxwell, wasn't the killer then that means..." Hamtaro began as he turned around. Just then a large rock was hurled at his head and knocked him down and causing him to drop his gun. Hamtaro opened his eyes to see a hooded figure in a grim reaper mask. THe figure aproached closer and closer. Hamtaro was shocked to see how small he was. Hamtaro saw the figure pull out a large knife. The knife had the most silver blade he had ever seen, but the blade was stained with fresh, and new blood. "Who are you!?" Hamtaro asked frightened. The figure then pulled out a set of handcuffs and grabbed Hamtaro's hand. Hamtaro struggled, but the blow to the head had caused him to lose some of his grit and he couldn't fight back. The figure handcuffed him to a pipe of the boilers. Hamtaro pulled on the cuffs, but had no luck at getting them off. "Who are you!?" He asked again. Just then the figure took a step back and placed it's hand on it's mask. It's hand was so small and feeble looking. THe hand lifted the mask and hood along with it to reveal dark black slightly curled hair fall from it's head. Hamtaro saw it's eyes. It's eyes were cast blue and very recognizable. The eyes belonged to the sweat, inocent little brother of Panda, Cappy. "Cappy! Let me go we can help you man, we can figure this out come on." Hamtaro protested and tryed to gain Cappy's trust. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go until my revenge is complete", Cappy said calmly. Hamtaro noticed Cappy's eyes shone a dark red. He knew those red eyes, they strook fear into his mind when he saw them. The eyes were that of Kelly's! Kelly had possesed Cappy! "You monster, leave Cappy alone!" Hamtaro shouted. "I need him for my plan, you two had me killed", Cappy said quietly. "So why don't you kill me now?" Hamtaro asked confused. Cappy's face lit with a devious smile. "An eye for an eye, don't you think? I don't just want you to die, I want you to suffer", Cappy said with an even darker smile. "Bijou!" Hamtaro yelled. "That's right child", Cappy said with a smile. "You hag! If you lay one hand on her I'll kill you mother fucker!" Hamtaro shouted. Cappy smiled and turned away and as he walked out he muttered a "see you soon." Hamtaro looked for a way out. He then noticed Maxwell's gun was in reach, so he grabbed it and held it firm. Hamtaro aimed it directly at the handcuffs lock and shot. He managed to break the lock and ran outside. Hamtaro ran into the streets and held his hands in the air hoping for a car to stop. Sure enough a car saw the gun and stopped. "Are you ok sir?" The man from the car asked. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Hamtaro yelled and with that he through the man out of the way. He got in the car and pushed the gas. He would have to work quickly if he wanted to beat Cappy to the job. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: Halloween Horror

I went from room to room telling the others to gather in Boss' room. I figured it would be easier to get them all to listen at once. I rushed from room to room as fast as I could. Finnaly I stopped at Hamtaro's room in hopes of finding guns I could use there, or mabey knives or anything! I don't normaly touch any kind of weapon, but at this point weapons are my best friend. I searched through drawer after drawer. Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned to see Cappy with his halloween costume on. I had comepletely forgot it was Halloween, mabey it was because of the recent happenings. Anyway Cappy shut the door softly behind him, and pulled out a rather large blade. My heart began to race. Thump, thump, thump went my pounding heart, getting louder and more intense with each beat. My blood all ran cold in fear and shock at what was happening. Just then Hamtaro bursted through the door and shot a bullet. The bullet flew but not hitting Cappy until he had the chance to throw the blade he carried. The bullet grazed Cappy's left arm sending him flying back. Hamtaro however was sent flying back into a wall with a knife sticking out of him. As Cappy flew back a strange spirit left his body and took mortal form. It was Kelly! I couldn't believe it Kelly was supposed to be dead, but here she was, of course dead now. I leaned in a little bit to get a closer look. Suddenly Kelly's eyes opened and she crawled over to Hamtaro's body and pulled the blade out of him. She then crawled over to me and thrusted the knife at my neck. I grabbed her hands thrusting with my own hands. I tryed and tryed to hold her back as much as I could. She was stronger than me however, so the blade grew closer and closer with each drawing second. I was in fear it was merely millimeters from my flesh. Suddenly a shot was heard and Kelly was thrown to the side. I looked up to see Hamtaro with two guns in his hands. Kelly then got back up and looked quite angered from being shot. Hamtaro showed no mercy and emptied both clips into her. Bullets wizzed across the room and loud bangs were heard all over. Blood flew from Kelly with each impact. The bullets went straight through her and into the wall. Hamtaro pulled the triggers again and both the guns clicked. Kelly however was still standing, but with much blood from her spilled everywhere. Hamtaro threw both the guns at her, hitting her in the head. "Shit!" Hamtaro shouted. He then noticed a pole near his bed that was from when he had the roof repaired in the room. Hamtaro picked the pole up and aimed it at Kelly. "Take this fucker!" Hamtaro yelled as he threw the pole and it petruded Kelly's skull. The poll peirced Kelly against the wall and she struggled for a few seconds. The struggle was sort, and didn't last to long, and eventually seconds later, she died. "It's over..." Hamtaro said looking at me. "Oui, eet iz over..." I replyed. I embraced Hamtaro and things never looked more hopeful.

The next day was a frantic one. Hamtaro had to fix the room he had destroyed, but Panda agreed to help him. The others didn't quite fully understand what had happened but they tryed not to question it. Hamtaro looked down at me from a ladder and smiled. "Bijou, can you get the utility knife from Panda's room?" He asked. I smiled back at him and replied with a short, "Oui." I walked down the hallway and peeked into Panda's room. I then looked on the table and saw the utility knife Hamtaro was asking for. It was green and rather simple looking. I grasped it firmly and drew it's blade. The blade was short, but sharp none-the-less. I gazed at the blade for a few more seconds and then lowered it to my side. I walked back out the door and saw a brief reflection in the mirror. The reflection revealed two things: A devious smile, and red tinted eyes...

/(THE END)\ 


End file.
